


Everything is better in threes

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Gwen is Queen, she's living in Arthur's rooms. Merlin still comes in to do manservant-y chores, and since Gwen's still uncomfortable hiring a maid, Merlin ends up helping her into her more complicated gowns. Sexual tension ensues, on both sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is better in threes

Dinner was in half an hour and she was still struggling with her gown. Frustration bubbled in her as she tugged at the ties of her kirtle. It was times like this that she wished she was still a servant and her dresses didn't have more than two layers and certainly didn't involve a multitude of complex ribbons and ties.

Calm down, she told herself. Taking a deep breath, Gwen undid the clumsy knots she tied earlier and readjusted her kirtle. Her hands trembling, she once again tried to lace herself up. It wasn't easy, especially when the ties were at her back. Perhaps she should have allowed Arthur to appoint her a maidservant instead of insisting she could take care of herself. But that was a fleeting thought, borne of frustration. There was no way she would be able to have a maidservant without feeling incredibly uncomfortable. And it was true, she could do almost everything on her own. Everything except dress herself for a formal meal.

"Oh! I thought you would be at the feast already!"

Clutching the falling kirtle to her chest, she spun around and saw Merlin, blushing slightly as he hovered at the door.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “I was just going to put away Arthur’s armour. I should probably go.”

“No, no. It’s okay. Actually, do you think you could help me with these?” It was slightly awkward but this was Merlin, sweet, caring Merlin. “If you don’t, I’m afraid I would never make it to the feast.”

“Uh … sure.” Merlin placed the armour in his arms on the table carefully before crossing over to where Gwen stood. “I’m not sure what to do though. Arthur’s clothes aren’t quite so complicated.”

Turning so her back faced him, Gwen sighed, “I know. It’s unfair. Just do the ties up behind evenly. I haven’t had much luck tying them on my own.”

For some reason, she tensed when she felt Merlin move closer and when his fingers brushed against her bare back, she jumped.

"Sorry," muttered Merlin, taking a step back, letting the ribbons drop.

“Oh no. I was just surprised. Please?” Gwen could feel her heart speed up and all those once forgotten feelings drifted to the surface.

Time seemed to stop. Merlin didn’t move. Tension shimmered between them.

Then he let out a breath. “Gwen.” Tentatively, he started to tie her ribbons up, his fingers brushing her back every now and then, leaving heated trails on her skin. His hands lingered at her waist for a while before he pulled back and stepped away.

“It’s all done.”

On shaking legs, she turned around. Merlin’s face was red and he stood awkwardly, eyes everywhere except on her.

“If you don’t mind, there’s just the dress left.”

She saw his hesitation before he finally answered. “No, of course I don’t mind.”

In silence, Merlin helped her dress, tying all that needed to be tied and smoothing down all that needed to be smoothed down. Gwen could probably have smoothed down her dress herself but having Merlin run his warm hands over her hips was an indulgence she partook in guiltily. He was just helping her, she told herself.

“You’re beautiful Gwen.” Merlin looked at her, pride and warmth clearly shining in his eyes.

Heat rose in her cheeks. “It’s the dress. Now come on, I would be honoured to be escorted to the feast by our court advisor.”

“Unofficial court advisor who apparently doubles up as a manservant.”

Gwen laughed. “You’ve ruined Arthur - no manservant will ever live up to you. So it’s your fault really. But you know Arthur values your opinions.”

Merlin shook his head but grinned at her in response. “Let’s go then your highness. We don’t want to keep your people waiting.”

Slipping her arm through his, she let him lead her towards the dining hall.

xxx

That night, Gwen lay in Arthur’s arms thinking of what had happened. As Arthur’s breath blew rhythmically against the back of her neck, she wondered how different her life might have been if she had perhaps pursued her attraction to Merlin so many years ago more vigorously. Perhaps it would be Merlin who would be in bed with her. The moment that thought crystallized in her brain, she immediately stopped herself. Here she was, in the arms of the man she loved, who adored her and she was thinking of someone else. Guilt consumed her and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

xxx

The problem was that Arthur was too handsome for his own good. The other problem was that Merlin was unable to stop thinking about how handsome Arthur was. Especially during the knights’ training. As King, there was no reason he had to train the knights himself but according to Arthur, clanking swords and working up a sweat was quite the remedy for the stress of being King. And while outwardly, Merlin constantly mocked Arthur’s need to show off his physical prowess, inside, he was pleased that he had opportunities to watch Arthur in action.

Like now.

As Arthur sparred with one of the new knights, taunting him the way Arthur did everyone, Merlin, one eye on the helmet he was fixing, the other on Arthur and the way he moved. He watched every ripple of Arthur’s muscle, every arch of his back, every -

“You’ve been fixing that for quite a while. Shall I do it?” Gwen’s hands brushed against his as she gently took the helmet from him. Her eyes flicked to the training ground and she smiled. “Didn’t realise you were so interested in trainings.”

“I’m not.” When she simply raised an eyebrow, he sighed. “Maybe I am.”

“Well, I don’t blame you. Look at Arthur - all golden in the sun. He moves like he is dancing, like it’s second nature to him.”

Merlin hoped fervently that he was not blushing. “Arthur’s alright.”

“Here. It’s fixed.” The helmet was pressed into his arms. “And there’s nothing to be ashamed about admiring Arthur - I do it all the time. Just don’t let him know.”

“Of course. If his head grew any bigger, you wouldn’t have space on your bed.” The tension in him eased slightly as he grinned at Gwen.

His heart warmed when she grinned back at him. Then, without warning, she reached up and brushed her lips against his cheek. “I’ll see you, Merlin. Enjoy the show.”

Heart racing, he watched Gwen’s swaying hips as she left the training ground. He swallowed then lifted his hand to where Gwen had kissed him. One moment, all he could think of was Arthur and the way he moved. The next, his mind was on Guinevere.

“Come on Merlin! Pay attention! I asked for the mace.” He turned to find an annoyed Arthur glaring at him and he wondered, why did he even think Arthur was in any way attractive.

xxx

Things became more complicated as the days passed. As hard as she tried, Gwen couldn’t help herself. Every time Merlin was in close proximity, she found herself studying him - the way his hands moved, the way his hair curled around his ears and across his forehead, the way his back muscles stretched and moved as he walked. Her thoughts were both distracting and very inappropriate. And the guilt ate at her. What was she thinking when she flirted with him at the training ground? What kind of wife was she?

As she sat in her room, trying to get her wayward thoughts under control, a knock sounded and without thinking, she invited the visitor in. It was Merlin, helping Leon drop off some reports she had requested from the knights. She smiled faintly, hoping Merlin couldn’t read the thoughts that ran through her head. Reaching out for the papers, their fingers brushed. They stilled and stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she saw Merlin’s eyes drop to them and when he swallowed heavily, she felt the stirrings of desire curl in her stomach.

It was wrong on so many levels.

Quickly thanking Merlin, she practically chased him out of her room before she did something foolish like pounch on him. As she sat on her bed, the bed she shared with the husband she loved desperately, she tried to calm her racing heart and think of a solution to her problem. With a sinking heart, she realised she needed to tell Arthur. They had promised each other honesty and she was going to keep that promise, no matter how difficult. Maybe they could talk it out. Maybe Arthur will laugh at her confession and so wouldl she and it would snap her out of silly desires.

By the time Arthur returned to their chambers, she had gone through several different ways of telling him and discarded them all. How did you tell your husband that you were having fantasies of his manservant / best friend? And she was probably being too optimistic to think Arthur would just laugh it off.

It didn’t help that Arthur was in a good mood. Negotiations with King Lot over disputed lands and a possible alliance must have gone well and he was all sexy smiles and swagger when he returned to their chambers that evening. Before Gwen could say anything, he swept her into his arms and kissed her deeply. And all her thoughts dissolved until all she could think of was the feel of his hands running along the side of her body, the taste of his mouth and the press of his hips against hers. She sighed with pleasure. How could she ever think she would want anyone other than Arthur?

“You smell good,” he murmured into her neck, as he nipped and licked along the length of her throat.

Her own hands sneaked under his tunic, pushing it up so she could feel his bare skin, her fingers tracing the scars. By now, she knew each and every one of them. The one just below his left nipple, a result of a battle against a group of Morgana's mercenaries. The hardened scab on his right shoulder, given by an overly enthusiastic knight in training trying to prove his worth. Her hand skimmed across the long scar that stretched from the center of his chest to the top of his right hip. This injury had left him on the brink of death for two days and even now, several months since the incident, Gwen still remembered the fear and dread that had wrapped tightly around her heart when Percival walked through the Camelot gates, an unconscious Arthur in his arms.

Arthur’s hands covered hers, bringing them up to his face. “Don’t. Don’t think about it.” Then he picked her up and carried her to their bed. She squealed but that only made him chuckle, before the mood shifted and they lost themselves in each other.

As she came back down to earth, a sweet ache between her legs, Arthur’s arms loosely around her waist and his breath against the back of her neck, she remembered her dilemma from earlier. She loved Arthur and he adored her. Surely whatever feelings she had for Merlin was just a passing fancy.

“I can feel you worrying,” he muttered into her ear and she tensed. But Arthur only tucked her closer to him and nuzzled her neck. “Tell me.”

She shrugged and tried to sound nonchalant. “I was just reminiscing, how ten years ago, I would have never thought I would be here, happy, with you.”

“Oh?”

“You know, then I fancied myself in love with Merlin.” The moment she said the words, her heart beat sped up and she wondered how Arthur would respond. Tension coiled in her stomach and she felt slightly sick. She had a good marriage with Arthur. What was she trying to do?

“Mmm. I suppose some people would consider him attractive - those long fingers, lean limbs and pretty eyes.”

Gwen was speechless. Whatever she had prepared herself for - jealousy, anger, mockery - this wasn’t it. It took her awhile to come up with a response and when she whispered Arthur’s name, all she got in return was a snore.

xxx

Arthur liked his eyes. He thought them pretty.

Merlin wished Gwen had kept that information to herself because it was all he could think of this morning. As it was, he wasn’t a great servant - serving didn’t come naturally to him. Now, it was worse. Not only had he spilled water all over Arthur when he looked up at him this morning (because all Merlin wanted to say I think your eyes are pretty too), he also managed to make a complete fool of himself at training when he was caught multiple times by the other knights staring at Arthur. Gwaine had sniggered and whispered horrible suggestions in his ear (they weren’t actually horrible but they were definitely not thoughts Merlin should be having, not of the man who was married to his best friend) and Percival and Elyan had looked at him with sympathetic eyes, then whispered quietly to each other. When training finally ended, Merlin just wanted to run away but then Arthur had called him.

“Help me out of my armour.”

“George can do it.” Maybe if he walked away quickly, Arthur would give up.

“Merlin! Stop trying to shirk your duties!”

Great. Sighing inwardly, Merlin walked towards Arthur’s tent, where they would be alone. And Merlin would be stripping Arthur - Arthur who thought he had pretty eyes. Why did he feel like he was walking to his doom? This was all Gwen’s fault.

“Do you really have to act like your duties are such a chore?” grumbled Arthur as Merlin entered the tent. “I could fire you, you know. Then what will you do?”

“Be happy,” Merlin muttered under his breath as he stepped closer to Arthur to undo his armour. He had done this a thousand times. He could do it with his eyes closed but somehow this time, things were different. The air was heavier, he was more careful with where his fingers touched and he was achingly aware of every movement and sound Arthur made. All because Arthur thought his eyes were pretty.

It was a million times worse when Merlin had to move to Arthur’s front.

When Arthur’s hand closed around his, he jumped and tried to tug it away. Arthur’s hold only tightened and he frowned at Merlin. “What is wrong with you?”

“You think my eyes are pretty.” Why didn’t he know a spell to make the ground open up and swallow him? Arthur realising he had magic might be preferable to him realising that Merlin was attracted to him.

The silence that ensued weighed heavily with awkwardness. Merlin stared at the ground, his hand still trapped in Arthur’s. The relief that washed over him when Arthur finally dropped his hand was tinged with a sense of loss.

“Maybe,” Arthur said, his voice rough and low. His eyes scanned Merlin’s face, a dark flush spreading across his neck. He cleared his throat. “Perhaps you should go. I can handle my armour from here.”

“Yes my lord.”

He was wandering the castle corridors trying to walk off the desire and frustration warring in him, considering if the hour was too early to visit the tavern when he bumped into Gwen who easily convinced him that he should walk her to the outskirts of town to pick some flowers instead. She slipped her hand into his and they walked to the edge of town, conversation flowing easily between them espite the events of earlier and Merlin convinced himself that he could deal with his wayward desires and thoughts. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his best friends.

Merlin listened as Gwen spoke of the various royals and nobles she had to interact with, regaling him with gossip. As her voice washed over him, he felt that tension he was carrying since being in Arthur’s tent slide away. He squeezed her hand and she grinned at him.

“And so Lady Tabitha is said to be sneaking around with Sir Hector.”

“What does Lord Pelham think of this? I can’t imagine he would be pleased. Hector is like a son to him.”

Gwen shook her head. “I have no idea. I suspect he knows but pretends he doesn’t. Oh! Look, these are lovely.” Letting go of his hand, Gwen moved quickly to the clump of flowers growing by the stream. He couldn’t help but smile at the excitement in her voice and the sparkle in her eyes. For a moment, she wasn’t Queen Guinevere but Gwen, the friendly, warm girl who welcomed him to Camelot. His heart swelled with affection.

“Ow!” Gwen slipped her finger in her mouth and sucked at it.

His pants became tighter.

Squatting down next to her, he quietly took her finger and looked at it. The cut was small but she was bleeding. He blew against the cut - something his mother always did.

“Merlin,” she whispered.

He looked up at her. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted. Unthinkingly, he moved closer.

xxx

“You haven’t eaten anything this evening," Arthur pointed out during dinner. "Is something wrong? There must be something in the air. Even Merlin is acting strangely. Not that he isn't strange already but -"

Gwen tuned out Arthur's usual affectionate grumblings about Merlin as her mind turned to the events of that afternoon. She couldn’t shake the feeling that they, the three of them, were hurtling towards something. Things were changing around them, all set into motion because she couldn’t tie her ribbons. And she feared it was all going to end horribly.

She remembered every single detail of Merlin’s face as he moved closer to her, the eyelashes that hid his desire-filled eyes, the fine hair that covered his face, the curve of his mouth, and for a long moment, she wanted, ached for him to close the gap, capture her lips and give her a taste of what she had been wanting for so long.

“Guinevere?”

“Sorry, I was thinking of something else.”

Arthur quirked an eyebrow. “Merlin perhaps?”

Heat rose in her cheeks and she couldn’t maintain eye contact with her husband. Peeking through her eyelashes, she expected Arthur to be furious but he was looking at her with more curiosity than anything. Still, there was a lump in her throat and she found herself unable to say anything.

As she watched warily, Arthur stood, took her hand and pulled her out of her chair. Settling her on his lap on his chair, he wrapped his arms around her. His mouth at her ear, he whispered hotly, “What do you think of? When you think of Merlin?”

She gulped, ignoring the desire growing in her as a result of having Arthur so close and being told to think about Merlin. “About how he’s been such a good friend to us.” Her voice shook and she knew Arthur could tell she was lying.

Arthur’s fingers were at the ties of her dress, loosening them, brushing against her bare skin. “Just a good friend? That’s all? Because that’s not the impression I got last night.”

“Just a good friend,” Gwen gasped as Arthur pushed her dress down, exposing her breasts to the cool night air.

She felt him smile against her neck before he suckled her gently. Lifting his head, he murmured as he cupped her breasts and pulled at her nipples, “You don’t think of him doing this to you? Of Merlin leaning down and taking you between those luscious lips of his?”

Her desire was almost painful and she moaned and wriggled on Arthur’s lap but it did nothing to temper the need throbbing in her. Yet the sliver of guilt still remained and she groaned out a hoarse denial. Then whimpered when Arthur lifted her from his lap so he could completely remove her clothes.

“You don’t think of what it would feel like if Merlin touched you here?” Arthur slipped a finger, then two into her and she clenched in response, biting her lower lip in an attempt to maintain some sort of composure. “With his fingers?”

“What do you want me to say?” she bit out, anger at Arthur’s teasing giving her desire an edge it never had before.

Arthur stared into her eyes. “The truth. I know you want him Guinevere.”

“But -”

He kissed her, silencing her doubts and uncertainties before pulling back to look at her again. “It’s ok Guinevere.” Swallowing, he smiled slightly. “To be honest, I find it quite exciting.” As if to prove his point, he dragged her hand to him, letting her feel how hard he was. He rasped into her ear, “So tell me Guinevere. What do you think of?”

It was the best sex she had ever had and seeing the way Arthur had lost control towards the end, she suspected that it was the same for him. Her head pillowed on his chest, she lay listening to him breathe as he smoothed his hands over her arms affectionately. Gwen thought of how Arthur had, in the middle of her sucking him, said how hot it would be to see Gwen do that to Merlin and wondered.

“Arthur?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think of Merlin in that way too?”

His heart sped up under her and his hold on her tightened. Finally he spoke. “Go to sleep Gwen. I’m tired.”

But she had felt his length stir under her when she mentioned that and she smiled in the darkness.

xxx

After that almost-kiss in the fields, Merlin made it a point to avoid Gwen at all cost. What was he thinking, coming on to Gwen like that? It was a good thing that she had been sensible enough to pull away before anything happened. That really was the problem - recently, in either Gwen’s or Arthur’s presence, Merlin’s brain completely stopped working and he starting thinking with a different part of his body.

“Merlin?”

Of course, her voice caressed his skin and his heartbeat raced. Damn. He had hoped that by volunteering to work in the laundry room deep in the bowels of the castle, he could avoid Gwen and Arthur. Raising his head to look at her, he immediately knew she wanted to talk. Merlin didn’t want to talk. He wanted to forget all the feelings he’d been having recently and pretend the past three days didn’t happen. Maybe if he looked really engrossed in scrubbing the sheets -

“Merlin?” She was now squatting next to him, her red dress pooling on the floor around her legs. She looked gorgeous and he hated how his body reacted. He scowled at her for daring to be so attractive but it only made her laugh. Her hand ran down his arm, sending heat rushing to his groin, before she slowly loosened his hold on the sheets, letting them drop into the bucket of water. “Can we talk? Somewhere more private?” When he made no effort to move, she slipped her hand in his and tugged. Reluctantly he followed her to a nearby empty room. Her eyes were bright and a smile played on her lips as she closed the door, then turned to face him.

Her smile turned playful and she moved closer to him. A sensible Merlin would move away, keep some distance between them. But the moment she touched him in the laundry room, all he could think of was the way she smelled, the way she looked and the way she felt. And she was touching him again. Her fingers playing with his scarf while the other hand took his again.

“Merlin.” She was so close her breath puffed against his jaw and it took all the willpower he had left to not move that tiny distance and kiss her.

“Uh.”

Her eyes studied him and he noticed her cheeks were flushed. After a few very long seconds, she stepped away, dropping her hands. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

“Gwen? What is this about?”

Her laugh was laced with embarrassment. “It’s nothing.” Her hands fidgeted with her skirts and she looked like a deer about to run away.

This time, it was Merlin who reached out to touch her. The haze of desire that had cloued his mind before dissolved in the face of Gwen’s increasing discomfort. Cupping her face, he tilted it so she looked at him. “Hey, we’re best friends. You can tell me anything.”

“I had a whole plan,” she said wryly.

“Plan to?”

She bit her lip and the sudden urge to swipe his thumb across them swept through Merlin. Her expression changed slightly, as if she had come to a particularly difficult decision. Before Merlin could react, her lips were on his. At first, their lips merely touched lightly. Then, she shifted and opened her mouth, dragging her tongue across his lips, teasing them open. With a groan torn from the deepest parts of him, Merlin spanned her waist with his hands and drew her closer so that every part of her was moulded against him. When she responded by wriggling against his erection and giggling against his mouth, he growled and deepened the kiss. She tasted like the wine she drank at lunch and she smelled like the wildflowers that grew at the edges of Camelot.

Camelot.

Arthur.

He pulled away quickly, almost tripping in his haste to put some distance between them. “We cannot do this. We cannot betray Arthur,” he rasped angrily. Curling his hands into fists, he felt his nails sink into his palm, a poor substitute for the punches he wanted to throw against the wall. His duty was to protect Arthur, not hurt him.

“Merlin -”

He took a step back, away from the temptation Gwen was.

“I’m sorry.”

“Let’s just forget -”

“No, you don’t understand. Arthur - we spoke about this and -” She stopped and rubbed her face with her hands. “I should start from the beginning. Last night -”

A strange mix of feelings swirled in him by the time Gwen haltingly finished talking. Her eyes stayed on the floor and the question she asked hung between them. Merlin knew that by agreeing, their lives were going to change irrevocably.

But how could he resist what they were offering? What they were asking from him?

Because he knew he wanted this as much as them.

He walked up to where Gwen stood, cradled her face in his hands and whispered his agreement. Then he slanted his mouth across hers and kissed her the way he had been dreaming of for years.

xxx

Arthur sat in a chair placed strategically in the shadows of the room, dress in his tunic and pants. Merlin hovered near the table that dominated the room while Gwen sat on the bed. In her mind, things weren’t supposed to be quite as awkward as this. No. In her mind, she would be naked by now with Merlin naked next to or in her. Instead, all three of them, still fully clothed, eyed each other warily.

“Do you need instructions Merlin?” Arthur snapped. Gwen knew it was more from nerves than a desire to upset Merlin but the flush on Merlin’s face and his narrowed eyes suggested that Merlin didn’t see things the same way.

“Not from you,” gritted out Merlin.

Gwen stood from the bed. The last thing she needed was to watch her fantasy devolve into another Merlin-Arthur comedy act. Shooting Arthur a warning look, she walked over to where Merlin stood and slipped her arms around his slender waist. He wasn’t quite as hard as Arthur was but she was slightly surprise to realise he wasn’t quite as skinny as she thought him. Merlin’s tension was palpable so she slid her hands under his tunic and smoothed them over his back, trying to soothe away his nerves. The heat from Merlin’s skin warmed her trembling hands. When her hands circled to the front of his chest, she felt him suck in a breath. Harsh breathing came from the corner of the room and Gwen lifted her eyes from Merlin briefly to see Arthur sprawled on his chair, his legs fallen apart and his hooded eyes staring at them. His hands gripped the arms of the chair tightly. Meeting her eyes, he smiled and her confidence rose.

Now, Merlin finally responded. Dropping his head to her neck, he nipped and suckled her and Gwen stopped moving, content to stand in his embrace and savour his kisses. From her waist, his warm, firm hands moved higher until they stroked the underside of her breasts.

It wasn’t enough.

“Please, Merlin.”

Merlin lifted his head and for a moment did nothing. She turned around, presenting him with the ties at the back of her dress. This time, instead of doing them up, she wanted him to undo them. Anticipation coursed through her when Merlin settled his hands on her hips, then moved her so she was facing Arthur. The sight of Arthur watching her, hands slowly untying his breeches sent an arrow of heat racing through her and pooling between her legs, legs that started to feel weak when she felt Merlin’s breath against her neck and his hands pulling at her ribbons.

“Touch yourself,” murmured Arthur. “Please.” She thought she could see his eyes glitter from the shadows but she wasn’t sure. What she was sure of was the rough edge of desire in his words and her desperate need to please him. Still, she wasn’t about to be ordered around.

“I will if you do the same,” she said, pleased that her voice was still steady. Merlin groaned behind her and she felt him undo the knots with greater haste.

As Arthur pulled out his hard cock from the confines of his breeches, Gwen swallowed. When he curled his fingers around it and tugged slowly, her knees weakened. Without breaking eye contact, Arthur slowly stroked himself. At that very moment, her dress slid off her shoulders and Merlin’s hot, wet mouth was at her ear, his hard length nestled between her bum and his rough hands covered her bare breasts. She strained into his hands, wishing he would grasp her tighter even as her nipples puckered painfully.

“Aren’t you supposed to be touching yourself?” Merlin’s gentle urging didn’t hold the same authority that Arthur’s command did but it got the job done. She immediately moved her hands between her legs, skimming her fingers lightly over herself. Even that light touch was enough to make her shiver.

She didn’t think her legs could hold her up much longer and said as much. And then she was in Merlin’s arms, cradled almost reverently by him before being gently placed on her bed. The one she shared with Arthur and was about to share with Merlin. She throbbed at that thought.

In bed, Arthur took. Oh he made sure she was satisfied and Gwen enjoyed sex with Arthur greatly but Merlin gazed at her as if was the most precious thing in the world and his hands roved over her body as if she could break. It was different but it wasn’t any less arousing. For a while, she was content letting Merlin explore her body. He squeezed her breasts, his thumb brushing across her nipples before following with his mouth. As his wonderful tongue licked its way down her body, she threaded her fingers through his dark hair, urging him lower to where she ached, grumbling when he resisted her urgings.

She heard Arthur laugh, low and delicious. "She's never very patient in bed."

Lifting her head, she meant to scowl at Arthur but the sight of Arthur, lust glazing his eyes, hand working languidly along his cock, caused the desire that was unfurling in her to multiply and she forget. Instead, she raised herself on her elbows and watched her husband watch Merlin. Her breathing quickened as Arthur's hand moved faster and as Merlin inched closer to where she wanted him.

She knew it was coming, yet when Merlin’s fingers brushed against her, quickly followed by his tongue, which licked slowly then slipped into her, she screamed. Collapsing back onto the bed, she fisted the sheets and her hips bucked, trying to get closer to Merlin. She moaned his name, both a plea and a celebration. His hand rubbed against the sensitive nub just as his tongue entered her again and she shattered, pulsing around his tongue. From a distance, she heard Arthur let out a low groan, one she knew meant that he too had come.

Merlin kissed his way up, then kissed her deeply on her mouth and she could taste herself on him. Desire stirred in her again.

xxx

Somehow, even the incredibly tedious job of polishing swords couldn’t bring down his mood, not after last night. For a brief moment, after he had collapsed on Gwen, completely spent, and she was nuzzling his ear, he thought he would be ushered out of the room, having played his part. But Gwen had snuggled into him, her face buried in his chest. Then, Arthur had walked to the bed in all his naked glory and lay down beside them, kissing Gwen’s hair before smirking at him. One of Gwen’s hands went to twine in Arthur’s but she kept her warm body plastered against him. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. That he was in bed with Gwen and Arthur - even though that prat was not touching him - made him happy. He heard a snore and looked across Gwen where Arthur lay sprawled, taking up more than one-third of the bed in deep slumber. Gwen caught his eyes and smiled before pressing a kiss on his chest.

“Good night.”

“Night.”

“I love you Merlin.”

He wasn’t quite sure what to say to that.

The next few nights continued in the same vein. Sometimes he watched Gwen and Arthur while other times, Arthur watched them. After that, the three of them would fall asleep entangled with each other. Twice, Merlin woke to find himself spooned by Arthur and while Arthur never made a fuss, once even giving Merlin a squeeze before leaving the bed, it also didn't move Merlin any closer to anything with Arthur, which Merlin found very frustrating. When they weren’t in the bedroom, the changes were a bit more subtle. Gwen stood closer to him, touched him more and always, always told him that she loved him (something he has been unable to respond to at first but found it much easier to say subsequently). He still served them dinner but he also ate with them. And he still did all the servant duties expected of him but often he would look up to see Arthur staring at him and Merlin imagined he could sense desire in those looks.

He was about to make his way to training when Gwen fell into step next to him, her arm slipping in his easily.

"Busy day?"

"Arthur is in quite the mood."

"He loves you too Merlin, even if he did just call you an ass."

Merlin stopped walking and pulled Gwen into an alcove, so they were hidden. "I don't know Gwen. This - this arrangement we have. It's you and me or you and Arthur but -"

Gwen's eyes softened and she pressed herself closer to him. “I’m sorry. I should have know how stubborn Arthur can be. He does love you, you know.”

“Like an annoying brother?”

“Have you seen the way he looks at you? Have you noticed how he stares at you when we’re in bed?”

“Then what is it?”

Gwen smiled wryly. “You know how he shows you he loves you by throwing things at you? I think he can’t quite get around that.”

Merlin shrugged. “Such a clotpole.”

“You should push him,” she whispered as she got ready to leave the alcove. “He won’t be able to resist you.” Kissing him lightly, Gwen eased herself away, leaving Merlin both in deep thought and frustrated.

The little chat with Gwen made him late for training and Arthur glared at him as he walked across the field.

“Come on. I was just about to ask George to help me into my armour.”

Gwen’s advice drifted into his mind and honestly, it wasn’t difficult for Merlin to linger a little more, touch a bit more bare skin and when he felt Arthur tense under his touch he was emboldened to try more. Shifting a little closer, he let his finger run along Arthur’s wrist as he helped him with his vambrace. Arthur growled and with a dexterity honed from years of training, grabbed Merlin’s chin with one leather-covered hand.

Tensions throbbed between them.

Merlin swallowed. Then licked his lips.

And with a low curse, Arthur pulled him almost roughly closer and kissed him.

xxx

The moment Merlin returned from training, Gwen knew something had changed. In a good way because there was red in his ears and a slight smile on his face. And he was humming while sorting armour. And then there was Arthur, who confessed to all that happened in the tent the moment she asked.

Merlin was so caught up in his thoughts - fantasies, probably mused Gwen - that he didn’t hear her enter and dismiss Sir Roland from his guard duty. When she stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek, he jumped, dropping the helmet he was holding.

“Oh Gwen! It’s you!”

She raised an eyebrow. “Do many people creep into the armoury to kiss you? Or perhaps you were hoping I was someone else? Someone blonder perhaps?”

He shook his head and turned back to his work. “Shouldn’t you be doing queenly things instead of following me around and teasing me?”

Laughing she slipped her arms around him and nuzzled his back. “I told Arthur to meet us here in a few minutes.” When he tensed at her words, she laughed even more and let her hands run across his chest. “Maybe we should get started first -”

“When did you become like this? What happened to that sweet, innocent girl I knew?” Merlin turned in her arms and pulled her so she was flush against him. Not waiting for her to answer, he kissed her, lightly, before pulling away. “The armoury isn’t the most comfortable place -”

Someone cleared their throat.

“For once, I agree with you.” Arthur leaned casually against the door and stared at them, his eyes dark.

Wriggling out of Merlin’s arms, Gwen smiled. “Don’t be so spoiled. Come here.” She took Arthur’s hand and led him to where a tense Merlin stood. Then she retreated to where a bench was at the corner of the room.

“Where are you going?” Arthur grumbled although he kept his eyes on Merlin.

“I’ve done most of the work these past nights. I think it’s about time I got to relax and watch.”

Arthur laughed. “Oh Guinevere. I doubt you’ll be able to just sit there for long.” Then he turned back to Merlin. “Well, come here then.”

It all happened very fast. So fast that Gwen couldn’t really say who made the first move. But by the time she made herself comfortable on the bench, Arthur had Merlin pressed against the table in the middle of the room and, well, kissing seemed too mild a word for what they were doing. Arthur’s hands cupped Merlin’s face while Gwen watched as Merlin took the chance to feel Arthur’s strong back. She wished they would strip but it seemed like they were quite content to feel each other through their clothes. Sighing, Gwen lifted up her skirts so they bunched across her lap. Already she was hot and wet between her legs but she would wait.

She hitched a breath when Merlin’s hands slipped under Arthur’s tunic and pushed it up. Quickly, Arthur took a step back so Merlin could remove the garmet and he followed by almost tearing Merlin’s tunic off. Then, things came to a halt as Arthur studied Merlin.

“You’re beautiful,” Arthur murmured as he ran his hand across Merlin’s pale chest, rubbing his thumb in circles across his nipples. Gwen watched as Merlin shuddered and let out a low groan, one that sent heat shooting through body straight to her core.

xxx

Arthur’s heated gaze on him, Gwen’s gasps of pleasure - they all served to make Merlin feel more aroused than he ever had been before. He reveled in being able to touch Arthur opening, to run his fingers along all his scars - most of which he knew the origins of, to kiss all his scars. He loved how Arthur tensed and dug his fingers in his hair when Merlin licked his chest, curling his tongue around Arthur’s tight nipples.

Merlin’s fingers tugged at Arthur’s breeches, clumsy with need until Arthur’s strong hands moved them away.

“I’ll do it,” Arthur muttered hoarsely as he deftly undid his breeches and let them slide down his legs. In response, Merlin too shed the rest of his clothes.

Arthur cupped him, gently squeezing. Merlin yelped. Gwen giggled, then sighed.

For a while, Merlin leaned against the table, his bare bum pressing against the hard edge but all he could feel was Arthur’s warm hands on his cock, stroking and pulling. His hands went to grip the table as he felt his legs weaken. Arthur’s thumb swiped along his tip causing him to let out a groan which was quickly swallowed by Arthur who pressed his mouth against his, his tongue demanding entrance. With Arthur’s mouth and hands on him, Merlin was harder than he had ever been.

“Arthur -” If Arthur kept this up, he would come too soon and he really wanted to feel Arthur as well. But he couldn’t loosen his grip on the table either as that was really the only thing keeping him upright at the moment.

Merlin whimpered when Arthur’s hands left him, then his mouth. But Arthur dropped to his knees and before Merlin could fully realise what Arthur was about to do, he felt Arthur lick him slowly before taking him into his mouth. His hands cupped his balls gently and he sucked.

Merlin’s eyes closed. His senses could only take so much and he focused on the wonder that was Arthur’s mouth. It took whatever was left of his self-control not to thrust into Arthur’s mouth, not to demand that Arthur sucked him harder. But when Arthur’s hand slowly made its way around Merlin’s bum and his finger traced his hole, Merlin lost whatever self-control he had and he thrust.

Arthur’s fingers dug into his bum and he took even more of Merlin in.

“I can’t -” Merlin moaned, well aware that just one tiny movement would send him over the edge.

Arthur released him and looked up at him through his lashes. Merlin thought he had never seen anything as erotic as his king kneeling on the ground staring up at him with dark eyes full of lust. Then he smiled slowly.

“Come in me. I want to taste you.”

“Arthur -” Merlin finally released his grip on the table to fist them in Arthur’s hair.

Arthur nuzzled Merlin’s cock before repeating the words. Then he wrapped his lips around Merlin and Merlin thrust, gripping Arthur’s head tightly.

He came, shooting into Arthur’s mouth and watching with fascination as Arthur swallowed most of it. Vaguely in the background, he heard Gwen moan. Arthur smiled as he stood, his lips still coated with evidence of Merlin’s satisfaction. Then, he kissed Merlin. Tasting himself on Arthur’s lips was strangely arousing and he felt himself grow again.

But Arthur was still hard and Merlin wanted to repay the favour.

“No.” Arthur growled when Merlin tried to touch him. “I want to be in you. I want to come in you.” Arthur’s hands reached down and traced his hole again, leaving Merlin no doubt as to his meaning.

Silently, he turned so his stomach was pressed against the table and Arthur continued to play with his hole, using the slick come from his cock to help him slip one then two fingers in. It hurt yet with the pain came a deep pleasure. He was hard again.

“Here.” He heard Gwen whisper. Then Arthur was spreading something cold against his hole.

“Are you ready?” Arthur’s chest blanketed his back and he whispered into Merlin’s ear.

Merlin couldn’t do anything but nod, aching with need to feel Arthur in him. One arm wrapped snuggly around him, the other held his hip, Arthur murmured into his ear, telling him it would be alright as he pushed his cock into him.

The pain tore at him but with Arthur’s warmth at his back, his soothing words in his ear, Merlin gritted his teeth. Then the pain slowly eased, morphing into pleasure. Both the feel of Arthur deep in him and the fact that they were one multiplied how good this was. When Gwen suddenly appeared and slipped under the table to take his lenght in her small hands, Merlin thought he had gone to heaven.

He was wrong. There were more pleasures to be had.

Arthur started to move. Gwen started to move. And all Merlin felt able to do was brace himself against the table and let these two people he loved pleasure him.

“Please,” he muttered over and over again.

Their movements became increasingly erratic. Merlin couldn’t decide if he wanted to thrust against Arthur or Gwen and tried often to do both. Arthur was losing control as his grip on Merlin tightened and he bit down on Merlin’s shoulder. Gwen took him into her mouth - somehow wetter and hotter than Arthur’s and then something broke in all three of them.  
Arthur plunged into Merlin harder, finally spilling with a loud drawn out groan. It’s enough to send Merlin over the edge and he shoots again into Gwen’s mouth. She must have come too as he heard her gasp.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a [prompt over at KMM](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/30557.html?thread=29470301#t29470301). So thank you anon for the prompt. I had a lot of fun with it. 
> 
> Feedback welcomed. :)


End file.
